I win
by Preasure
Summary: A little Alpha Kevedd smut. I may or may not continue it. Don't like, don't read! If you do like, please enter and enjoy the show X3


_What the heck am I doing?_ Kevin mentally asks himself as he knocks on Eddwards door, _I guess just passing the time until Double-Dork and mini-me find out how the hell we got here. _

There was a moments pause and Kevin raised his fist to tap the door again when it opened, the taller, darker version of Edd standing before him, looking casually disappointed that it's him and not Pumpkin who knocked on his door, leaning against the frame. "Salutations, Jockstrap, how may I be of assistance?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Excuse me, asshole, did I ask for your insults?" Kevin growled, grabbing the collar of Eddwards T-shirt and pulling him forward, only becoming even more pissed at his lack of reaction.

"No, you did not. In the past few days it has come to my attention my insults annoy you and that is entertaining to me. Unfortunately for me, your reactions never change and have become boring." He said, smirking the smirk that made Kevin want to punch him.

"Oh, it must fucking suck to be you, huh?" Kevin pushed Eddward back with enough force to make him stumble slightly, but not fall entirely. The shove did, however, give him enough space for him to enter uninvited.

"Well, please, do enter my home. There's no possibility you are unwelcome or anything," Eddward began, irritated with both Kevin and his actions, "Well, if you're going to be inside my home, at least remove your shoes. It is quite a pain to clean up tracked dirt and shoe marks."

Eddward then pulled out his phone, swiping between pages on his home screen before finding the one containing the messaging app, opening it and typing something up, sending it to someone. Kevin groaned and mumbled something under his breath as he removed his shoes.

When he looked up Eddward was already halfway up the steps to his room, staring at the screen of his phone, eyes scanning over a message before his thumbs began flying around the letters, forming a response then sending it off. Kevin lets out a noise that sounds like a cross between a groan and a sigh, trudging up after him.

When he stopped moving he looked around, realizing they were in Eddwards room. Everything was labeled just like Edd's room, except everything was either black, red, or something similar to the two, the only exception being the labels, pictures, a few video games, etc. When his eyes finally traveled to Eddward he was sitting on the end of his bed, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, staring at the screen, thumbs once again moving across the letters, eyes scanning over the letters, making sure he correctly spelled the words.

"Yo, you gonna say anything or you gonna stare at your phone all day and ignore me?" Kevin asked with an irritated tone.

"I didn't invite you to my residence, Kevin, you spontaneously appeared here. I didn't even invite you inside, that, again, was all you." Eddward spoke with a bored tone, locking his phone, tossing it aside onto his bedside-table and finally looking up at Kevin from the bed.

"I swear, one day I'm going to punch you." Kevin growled.

"Interesting, Kevin. Fun Fact; That will never happen because you punch like a girl and I would punch you back." Eddward smirked as he spoke, his tone smoothly becoming smug.

"That a challenge, dork?" Kevin said, tone becoming even more irritated by the second, eyebrow cocking in question.

"Your weak insults aren't as amusing as they used to be, you should get some new ones. And no, that was not a challenge," Eddward said, "It was a fact." and with that, Kevin's fist flew across the side of his face with the force to knock him over, which would have happened if not for the bedpost crossing the path of Eddwards temple, greeting it with pain.

"Well, then," Eddward said, standing slowly rubbing his forehead over his beanie, "That was not a very considerate action for a guest to bestow upon their host, was it?" Eddward inquired as his fist flew out, hitting Kevin square in the jaw. Only there was nothing in Kevins path but a wall which he rammed his entire side into.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, fucker." Kevin growled, pushing off the wall sending a fist flying at Eddwards face.

"Oh, am I now?" Eddward asked with pure smugness as he leaned back, easily dodging Kevins fist, "Because I don't think so." Kevin stumbled slightly before catching his footing and he immediately lunged at Eddward again, only to be once again dodged.

"Dammit, hold still!" Kevin yelled, grabbing at the collar of Eddwards shirt, Eddward slightly taken back by his sudden speed.

"And why for all that is holy would I do that?" Eddward asked, not even flinching as Kevins fist rammed across his cheek. Kevin released his collar as his fist collided with Eddwards face, sending Eddward to the ground, groaning as his head hits the hardwood floor. The next thing he knew his head hurt like hell and his vision was floating with white dots, "Okay, that much force was most definitely unnecessary." Eddward groaned out, not even attempting to sit up, just rolling over onto his back.

"Like fucking hell, you deserved every single ounce of force in that punch, smug-ass motherfucker." Kevin sneered and the next thing Eddward knew he was lifted of the floor by his collar quickly, sending a fresh wave of dizziness to his head and a fresh splatter of white dots to his vision. His face was pulled close to Kevins and He was cringing from the pain as Kevin spoke, "You ready to apologize, asshole, or do I need to beat you some more?"

"Well," Eddward began, "There is hardly anything for me to apologize for, Kevin. You are the one who came to and entered my home uninvited, insulted me, entered my room. Plus, you punched me."

"All because you pushed me." Kevin pointed out.

Eddward was in no mood to apologize to Kevin of all people, so to avoid such a thing he moved his face forward, ramming his lips into Kevins. It took Kevin a moment to realise what was going on before he roughly applied his own pressure. It was anything but sweet and romantic from the very beginning, soon tongues were fighting for dominance over the other.

Edd roughly gripped Kevins shoulder and the back of his neck, Kevin gripping Eddwards waist. Both of their hands were most definitely going to leave bruises. Eddward suddenly pulled back, hissing at his bitten tongue, "Fucking cheat-" he began only for one of Kevins hands to fly up his back, grpping his hair and yanking his head back.

"Shut the fuck up, I won." Kevin smirked, leaning down to the others neck and sucking harshly, biting it as well, making sure to leave some sort of mark. I mean, theres no rule against mutual possession, right? Even if there was, technically mini-Kev and Kevin are the same person from different universes.

Eddward released a small moan, lips twisting into a smirk. Kevin growled at Eddwards action, biting down hard for a mere moment before releasing his neck entirely, turning him around and pushing him against the wall, pressing his body to Eddwards, grinding harshly against Eddwards ass, earning a shudder from Eddward along with a sharp exhale.

Kevins lips gently kissed the dip of Eddwards neck where it met his shoulders, running them along his neck, all the way up to his ear, speaking in a low voice, his lips moving against Eddwards ear, his breath heating Eddwards ear, "So, how does it feel to be dominated, asshole?"

"How's it gonna feel when my foot flies up your ass when I get my energy up again?" Eddward growled. Kevin only chucked and kissed the shell of the Ravens ear, biting it and receiving a mixture of a growl and a purr from Eddward.

Kevin pressed a knee against the wall between Eddwards thighs, moving his leg up to firmly press against Eddwards crotch, earning a moan for the Raven. "You know," Eddward growled as he found a way to turn himself around successfully but unsuccessfully getting out of Kevins pin, "I find it unfair _you're _the one leaving all the marks on _me._" He said as he raked his nails along the exposed part of Kevins shoulder, earning a pissed growl from Kevin, "Aw, does it hurt?"

"Shut up before I kill you." Kevin growled, Biting harshly at Eddwards neck again, sucking at the mark, Eddward moaning out, tilting his head head, exposing his neck to Kevin, Nails scraping at the fabric over Kevins back.

"Take it off," Eddward ordered.

"Kevin once again moved up, speaking against Eddwards ear, "You are in no position to be making ordered, Edd." But despite that he removed his top, "In return you have to take yours off too."

Eddward complied without complaint, quickly removing his shirt, exposing himself to Kevin, "Well someone's eager." Kevin chuckled, giving Eddward no time to complain as he rammed his lips into his, his tongue invading Eddwards mouth and exploring it.

Eddward dragged the nails of on hand down Kevins slightly scarred back, the nails of the other hand digging into Kevins shoulder. Kevin hissed quietly into the kiss pulling back, Eddward releasing a heavy breath. Kevin tugged at the rim of Eddwards boxers, almost as if asking permission before grinning and pulling them down, revealing Edds member. Kevin offered it little to no attention as his hand slid down to Eddwards entrance, a digit circling it, earning an anticipating shiver from Eddward as he pressed it inside, Eddward letting out a quiet moan, leaning his head down to the dip of Kevins neck, licking and sucking at it, biting it occasionally.

Kevin released a low groan, refusing to lose to Eddward and applying another digit, earning yet another moan from Eddward, it being muffled by Kevins neck. When he moved his fingers he did something that pulled a reaction from Eddward that made him lose control. Whatever he did made Eddward whimper quietly. Kevin Immediately removed his fingers and hastily unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough to reveal himself, giving Eddward no time to process his actions before lifting him off the ground, using the wall pulling Eddwards legs to his hips to support him before slamming into him, Eddward crying out.

Kevin gave Eddward a few minutes to adjust before pulling out almost all the way and slamming into him again, earning the same response. He did this over and over again quickly, each movement earning a moan from Eddward. Kevins member was slammed into Eddwards prostate, causing his eyes to widen and he cried out especially loud, Kevin taking that as a sign to aim for there, so he did just that.

It wasn't long before Kevin transformed Eddward from a cool and collected smug bastard into a moaning, whimpering, and shivering mess. Eddwards nails dug deep into Kevins shoulders, he wanted to ask him to slow down, go a little easier on him but didn't. Not only because he knew despite how he asked Kevin wouldn't, but also because him moans, pants, and lack of energy would never allow him to do so.

Eddward finally climaxed, letting out a choked cry, the sound pushing Kevin over the edge and they both came. Eddward and Kevin were both panting, holding still for a moment before Kevin pulled out, picking Edd up and dropping him on the bed, maneuvering around him and laying next to him.

"There's no way this is getting to double-dee, got it?" kevin growled.

"There is no way no one will notice the marks on the both of us, Kevin," Eddward managed to pant out, "But in any case the information of who was and wasn't on top gets to no one." Kevin chuckled and covered them both with the sheets and blankets, spooning Eddward and muttering against his ear, "Well considering you're gonna shove your foot up my ass tomorrow I guess they won't be able to tell by who's the one that stretched out.

His only response to his words and actions was a low groan, Eddward curling into Kevins hold, soon falling asleep.


End file.
